effulgance
by nabmiles
Summary: Annie terbangun, mendapati Armin di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, berucap selamat datang kembali—dan semua bukanlah mimpi. [Armin/Annie]


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**effulgance**

_a _Shingeki no Kyojin _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

Ada fase dalam hidup Annie dimana ia hanya ingin duduk diam tanpa memikirkan apapun. Sendiri, tanpa kehadiran siapa-siapa yang dapat mengusik—ah. Dia memang selalu sendiri. Dan dia tidak keberatan—

[ _"Ah, halo, Annie."_ ]

—hingga Armin hadir di hidupnya yang stagnan dan membosankan.

* * *

Armin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mempermasalahkan sifat Annie—judes, dingin, tak acuh. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan menyebutnya….

[ _"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Menurutku, Annie itu baik."_ ]

Annie tertegun. Apa jalar rasa hangat yang menyeruak saat itu?

* * *

Satu tendangan melesat, menjebol pertahanan pemuda yang lebih besar satu setengah kali lipat di hadapan, membanting ke matras dalam satu gerak mengejutkan.

Menang. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memenangi bela diri ini secara telak. Benak Annie melayang ke tumpuk alat-alat latihan di sudut ruang penyimpanan di rumah—alat-alat yang begitu akrab dengannya sejak ia masih belia—serta tuntut latihan dari kata-kata ayah, _dulu_.

"Annie."

Gadis itu melirik. Arlert. "Apa?"

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?"

Di antara tatap-tatap mata sarat pasrah (_dia kuat sekali_) dan sinis (_kepribadiannya menyebalkan, kautahu_) orang-orang, Armin memandang simpatik—dan perhatian. Annie melirik pergelangan tangan yang membiru. Bagian itu terkilir dan adu serang barusan memperburuk keadaan.

"Ya. Ini luka kecil."

"Tapi warnanya bahkan biru—pasti sakit. Lebih baik diobati."

Annie tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia mengikuti langkah Arlert ke ruang kesehatan, membiarkan pemuda itu membebat lebam yang bersarang—ia tidak ingin bertanya mengapa, ia tidak ingin tahu.

* * *

Annie tidak mau mengingat apa yang membuat ia berada di sini sekarang; di puncak bukit di sisih kota. Keping birunya melahap bentang kota tertera depan mata, menyala cerah akan cuaca siang. Gemerisik rumput disepuh angin menyapa indra pendengar.

"Aa, pemandangan di sini tidak buruk, 'kan, Annie? Aku sering kemari ketika bosan."

"... Kenapa kau memberitahuku tempat ini?"

"Eh," Armin mengerutkan kening. "Apa salah?"

Masalahnya adalah, rasa asing menyergap Annie untuk kedua kali. Kecenderungan untuk menjauh dari interaksi dan tidak peduli pada hal yang bukan urusan—mengakibatkan dia dicap sebagai seorang yang cuek terhadap lingkungan sekitar—membuat Annie tidak biasa dengan _merasa dihargai_.

Dan ia malah menemukan hal itu pada Armin.

"… Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Ia mengerling langit—apa langit pernah tampak secerah ini?

* * *

_"Pagi, Annie."_

_"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"_

_"Rumah kita searah—ayo pulang sama-sama!"_

_"Hati-hati di jalan!"_

Netra biru mengerjap pelan. Samar bayang putih langit-langit terbawa dalam jangkau visi, berpadu bau obat-obatan klinis serta kalbol wangi. Annie memindah pandang, mengumpulkan beberapa hal untuk kemudian menarik kesimpulan; dia tengah berada di rumah sakit.

Kembali _lagi _ke sini.

Annie mengamati infus menancapi punggung tangan pucatnya, beralih pada selimut dan dokter memasuki ruang.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," dokter berpakaian serba putih berteman stetoskop mengalungi leher tersebut berucap. Annie menganggukkan kepala, dan sang dokter menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Pingsan, penyakit yang _kembali_, paman dan bibi yang membawanya kemari—hal-hal klise. Dia sudah terbiasa.

"Paman dan bibimu mungkin akan menjenguk sebentar lagi."

Annie mengiyakan, nada bicaranya mengambang seakan berpikir. Menjenguk?

( Dia tidak yakin. Dan tidak hirau. )

Ketika si dokter keluar selang beberapa waktu kemudian, gadis itu mengedar atensi pada jengkal-jengkal kamar rawat ini. Nuansa putih yang akrab dengan sunyi. Sepi. Sendiri.

Annie menoleh ke jendela di sisi tempat tidur tempat ia berbaring, menangkap pijar lampu-lampu menghias kota malam hari, bertahan cukup lama sebelum netra ditutup dari fungsi.

Annie Leonhardt sudah terbiasa seorang diri—

( _Bayang seorang pemuda pirang menjelma pada benak._ )

—tapi, suasana _tidak lagi_ pernah sesepi ini….

* * *

_"Waktunya takkan lama lagi."_

Kalimat itu berdendang begitu monoton bagi Annie. Tak ada reaksi berarti yang dapat dia keluarkan kala sayup suara sang dokter menyelinap curang ke dalam kamar—entah dokter itu yang ceroboh atau apa, namun, Annie tak kaget kala mengetahui.

Karena sudah lama dia mengerti.

Tak bisa diapa-apakan. Dia tinggal menunggu hingga peperangan tidak seimbang antara dia dan penyakit yang menggerogoti dirinya pelan-pelan itu selesai, kemudian, dia juga akan sampai di akhir.

Tak sekalipun paman atau bibi mengunjungi. Sudah lama Annie tidak menjumpa ayah atau ibu. Dia tak punya saudara untuk berbagi darah. Teman? Apa sekumpulan orang yang berada satu kelas bersamanya itu ia anggap teman, dan menganggap Annie bagian dari mereka?

Ternyata hidupnya sedatar itu, dan hati kecil sang Leonhardt berbisik satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan semua.

_Menyedihkan_.

Tapi, dia tak suka beban. Tanpa siapapun mengingat eksistensinya, ia tak perlu berurusan dengan hal merepotkan apapun. Ia menikmati jalannya sendiri, waktunya sendiri, hidupnya _sendiri_.

Pun mengakhirinya sendiri. Mungkin, ia memang terlahir begini.

[ _Annie memandang langit lewat jendela. Cerah._ ]

* * *

_"Aku tidak melihat Annie akhir-akhir ini."_

_"Entah, jarang-jarang dia membolos. Siapa peduli?"_

_Armin mengintip langit dari jendela._

* * *

Tangannya begitu dingin. Fokusnya tercerai-berai. Ia dapat mendengar riuh kepanikan dari petugas medis—dokter, sejumlah perawat, derak alat dioperasikan—di dekatnya, samar seru dokter memberi perintah dan intensitas ketegangan yang meningkat. Ia merasakan permukaan kulitnya disuntik, mendengar sesuatu seperti _detak jantung, kesadaran, _atau _pertahankan_, serta bunyi alat medis yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya.

Annie juga melihat satu pulau di ujung kesadaran yang terombang-ambing. Pulau dalam selubung kabut, menggores indah walau tak tervisualisasi utuh, Annie dapat merabanya. Pulau yang indah, damai, dan tenang—tanpa gangguan, tanpa kesepian yang membunuh, terbentang tak jauh. Menarik untuk menghampiri, seakan berkata _hei, waktunya untuk pergi_. Mampukah ia sampai ke sana?

.

[ _Annie melihat refleksi dunia indah, sebuah utopia, sementara hal-hal di sekitarnya lebur dalam kabur limpah sephia_. ]

.

Di antara dunia saling-silang yang dia hadapi kini, di antara samar antara nyata dan ilusi, satu rupa seseorang terbit dalam imaji. Pemuda bersurai pirang berkawan manik biru—sejernih langit yang dipandangi Annie kala menapak bukit.

_"Annie!"_

* * *

Annie bermimpi akan ia, akan langit yang cerah, akan bentang laut lepas membawa sejuta kebebasan dengan langit biru cerah memayung dirgantara—

Di sisinya ada Armin, turut menyorot laut, senyum familiar menghias rupa. Memandang ombak bertaut, Armin berkata, bercerita hal-hal tidak penting.

Untuk pertama kali, Annie tersenyum, tulus walau hanya sejumput. Ini mimpi yang indah.

_Saat membuka mata nanti, mungkin, ia bisa rela tentang waktu yang singkat ini._

* * *

Kelopak mata memberati. Langit-langit putih. Bau obat-obat klinis dan karbol wangi. Annie mengerjap, tak dapat merajut untai kejadian yang terlalui.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan melewati? Dia hanya ingat tentang kepanikan, ambang kesadaran, sebuah utopia—

"A-Annie?"

Suara itu—ia menoleh lamat ke samping; denyut nyeri memaksanya hati-hati. Buram fokus perlahan mulai berakomodasi. Indra peraba mengantar respon hangat dari telapak tangannya yang pucat dan tak bereaksi.

"Annie," sosok di sisi menggumam, walau masih mengawang-awang, Annie yakin menangkap serak menyerta. "A-akhirnya. Tenang, badai sudah berlalu—"

Annie tertegun. Untuk pertama kali, ia melihat seseorang….

"Selamat datang kembali, Annie," Armin berucap, senyum menemani gulir air mata mengaliri pipi, meremas telapak tangan Annie dalam genggaman. Tidak mantap (bahkan gemetar), namun sarat kelegaan.

… meneteskan air mata untuk dia. Untuk_nya_.

Seketika, ia merasa ada cahaya lembut menyiram kanvas hidupnya yang muram.

[ Annie terbangun, mendapati Armin di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, berucap selamat datang kembali—dan semua bukanlah mimpi. ]

**fin**

* * *

a/n: halo, saya nabmiles, fic pertama di FSnKI, salam kenaal 8'D AruAni sebagai debut aduh otepe /elap ingus/

Oke apalah yang saya tulis, idenya dadakan dan saya nggak yakin soal ke-IC-an mereka di sini heheu, silakan kalau OOC bilang. Annie sakit apa? Itu rahasia, silakan tebak sendiri *senyum misterius* Bohong sebenernya nggak saya sebut soalnya saya juga nggak ada ide'-' #dor. Dan perasaan saya aja atau alurnya agak ngebut?

Thankies for reading!

Nb: ini genrenya bener gak sih orz


End file.
